


Recovery

by coldspot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scerek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldspot/pseuds/coldspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott does a terrible job of apologizing to Derek for lying to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

"I lied to you," Scott said suddenly. He looked down at Derek to catch his reaction, but Derek didn’t say anything. "At the station," Scott clarified, "I lied about your family."

"Yeah, I know," Derek said. He was sitting on the metal table at the animal hospital, watching something in his hands or on the floor. Scott brought him there so Deaton could take a look at him following his "recovery" back to his true age.

"I’m really sorry," Scott offered.

Derek gave him a small shrug. “Don’t worry about it. I took it out on Stiles earlier.”

Scott’s mind rocketed through the possibilities, but he refocused. “We have kind of an alliance now.” He heard Derek’s heart speed up. Derek could have slowed it if he wanted, but he didn’t.

Derek finally looked up at him. “Yeah, we do.”

Scott sensed that Derek searched for a very specific kind of confirmation, and he let his eyes glow red for him.

Derek’s eyes instinctively glowed back - yellow.

"So you have to know that you can trust me," Scott explained.

"I do."

Scott looked uncomfortable for a moment, but he squared his shoulders and confessed, “You’ve been lied to a lot, I think.”

Derek took a deep breath. He thought of Kate and Peter and Jennifer, and all their lies rang in his head. "I’m not really a kid anymore,” he explained, “I don’t believe everything I hear.”

"I know," Scott agreed quickly. "I just want you to know I’m not going to do it again. Even if I think it’s to protect you, even if I think it doesn’t matter."

Derek nodded slowly. “You don’t have it in you to hurt me - to hurt anyone.”

"Not on purpose maybe," Scott huffed out a laugh, "but I can be pretty dumb. I lead people into dangerous situations, and I don’t think about it. I can’t be trusted to -"

"You’re doing fine."

"I can’t…" Scott started, but he didn’t finish. His eyes darted to the ceiling.

Derek felt his sudden anxiety. He reached out and placed his palm flat against Scott’s chest. “You miss Allison.”

"She was the leader, not me," Scott blurted out. He let Derek pull him in by his shirt. "She was the one who always knew what to do. How am I supposed to do this without her?"

"You don’t have to do it without her," Derek said as he wrapped an arm around Scott’s waist. "She taught you a lot."

Scott draped his arms over Derek’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. “I can’t imagine how you…” He hesitated.

"Lost my family?" Derek finished.

Scott nodded against Derek’s forehead. “And Paige.”

Derek pulled back a bit, his eyebrows furrowed. “Who’s Paige?”

Scott stared down into Derek’s eyes, recalling their new yellow glow. “Nobody,” he said quickly. “I guess I must’ve…” he stuttered. His heart was speeding up, and he slowed it down as best he could, but he knew the deception was on his face as much as it was in his pulse. “I didn’t mean…” he started, but Derek didn’t let him finish.

It was a slow kiss. The quiet of the room surrounded Scott, and he let his guard down on his racing heart and head. Derek craned his neck up further to deepen the kiss. Scott pressed himself closer, letting Derek pull him in with his thighs.

Derek ran his fingers over the back of Scott’s neck as they kissed. He knew Scott just lied to him again, but in the pit of his stomach, he dreaded the true answer to his question.


End file.
